


GFY

by copper_wasp



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Come Eating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copper_wasp/pseuds/copper_wasp
Summary: McCree gives the saying "go fuck yourself" a whole new meaning.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 138





	GFY

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short lil' McCree doo-dad. Enjoy!

You were not in the mood. Not even remotely interested in McCree’s stupid quips, or his honeysuckle voice, or his damn winks at you. You almost completely screwed up the mission because of him not taking it seriously, and you were _fuming_. 

“Would you please stop talking!” you blurted as you walked back into the base, entirely finished with hearing him speak. “If you didn’t notice, we almost died because you couldn’t keep your mouth shut.”

“Right, darlin’, and you not having the patrol routes memorized had nothin’ at all to do with it, right?” McCree replied with a chuckle and you felt your fingers curl into fists. You turned on your heel to glare at him, the noise of your teeth grinding together echoing in your ears. 

“Oh, go fuck yourself, McCree,” you spat, exasperated and done with him for the night. 

“Only if you watch, sugar plum,” he replied with a tip of his hat, eyes dragging up and down your form. 

Your eyes narrowed at the cowboy. “You’re disgusting,” you said, turning on your heel so he wouldn’t see the blush on your face. McCree scoffed at your retreating form but you didn’t offer him another glance. You were busy trying not to think about watching him jerk himself off. Seeing that mechanical hand of his tight around his length, stroking up and down. Wondering what his face would look like as he coated his belly with his come. 

A shiver passed through you as you arrived at your room, and you punched the keycard into the lock with a shaky hand. 

Stripping off your jacket, you found that your body had become uncomfortably warm, flashes in your mind of a naked Jesse heating up your skin. 

“Fuck, no. Not McCree. _Anyone_ but him,” you mumbled to yourself, removing the rest of your suit and slipping into a soft pair of sweatpants and a worn, old t-shirt from when you visited Disneyland. 

You flopped onto your bed, throwing an arm over your eyes but the image was still there, McCree’s lips parted and his eyes screwed shut as his hand fisted his length, his hips fucking up into it as he chased his peak. 

You knew he was kidding when he invited you to watch. 

He _was_ joking. 

Right?

You knocked on McCree’s door about twenty minutes later, after having bitten your lips raw trying to stop thinking about the heat in his voice, and how it might sound when he touched himself. He pulled open the door and you had to stop yourself from gasping; he was bare-chested, covered in droplets from an apparent shower, water dripping down his tan skin. He leaned against the doorframe, mechanical hand holding onto the towel around his waist. You cleared your throat, adopting an air of confidence. _You_ were in control, not the stupidly attractive cowboy in front of you. 

“And to what do I owe this pleasure?” McCree asked, pushing his wet hair back off his forehead. 

“I’m here to watch,” you said, pushing past him into his room. It still held the scent of his soap, a slightly minty, fresh smell. 

“Not sure I follow, darlin’,” McCree replied and you heard him close the door, the light filtering in from the hallway getting blocked. 

You turned back to face him, his human hand now gripping the towel right below his navel to keep it from falling. You drug your eyes up his chest to meet his, a coy smile tugging at the corners of your mouth. “I’m here to watch you fuck yourself, McCree,” you said, pulling the chair out from his desk to sit in, your body turned toward his bed. 

McCree didn’t reply, and you cocked your head to look at him. “Not going back on your promise, are you?” 

The cowboy chuckled, “You... you ain’t serious?”

“Oh, I am... _Jesse_ ,” you purred, really letting your tongue wrap around the letters of his name. “And I’m getting a little tired of waiting.”

McCree stared at you, daring you to break eye contact, or falter, or rescind your words. You cleared your throat, smoothing your shirt down over your chest and stomach. He sat on the edge of the bed, his feet on the floor as he spread his legs as wide as the towel would allow.

“You ain’t got no idea what you just asked for,” he said, pulling the towel loose at his waist and tugging it off of his body. He wasn’t hard, yet his cock rested heavily against his thigh, a few stray droplets of water still clinging to the skin. 

You licked your lips, releasing a breath and Jesse grasped his cock, gently stroking, his eyes not leaving you for a single second. Your clit was starting to throb already, watching McCree tug himself hard having an intense effect on you. You squeezed your thighs together, trying to get a little pressure, and the cowboy groaned when he thumbed over his slit, smearing precum over the head of his cock. 

McCree cursed under his breath, and your gaze flicked up to his eyes for a second; they were molten, deep, dangerous brown, widening almost microscopically with each tug of his hand. 

“Ah... baby...” he mumbled, stroking himself faster. “You feel so good.”

You weren’t expecting an auditory companion to your show, but you weren’t complaining, his voice sounding desperate and breathy. 

“You take my cock so well,” he said with a grunt, thrusting up into his fist. “Such a good girl for me....”

You gulped, throat feeling scratchy, your skin hot beneath your clothes. You couldn’t look at anything except his cock, thick and red and swollen, and his hand wrapped around it. His metal hand moved to grab at his balls, tugging them in sync with his strokes, and you fixated on the twitching ligaments of his thighs, your eyes dragging down his hairy calves to see his toes start to curl. You swore you could feel your pupils dilating, every deep grunt and hard tug shooting right to your clit, feeling a mess in your underwear already from your arousal. 

“Look what you do to me, darlin’,” McCree moaned, and you gasped, looking back up at him. His mouth curved up into a smile, and he let his eyes flutter shut. “I can’t help but think of ya...” he continued, “‘specially since ya don’t like me.”

You shook your head, forgetting that he couldn’t see you. “I’d love to fill you up, pumpkin.... Let you have all of it,” he said, words devolving into a groan as he tugged at himself faster. “But not before I make you come over and over again.”

“ _Jesse_ ,” you whispered, cupping your mound on top of your pants. 

“Ah! Fuck, [Y/N]....” he groaned out, “Say my name again, baby girl... please? Please say it again.”

“Jesse-“ you said, more forceful, rubbing harder against your sex. “Fucking hell... Jesse, _shit_....” You were so close, so close to coming, and you frantically shoved your hand beneath the waistband of your sweatpants, nearly squealing when your fingertips skimmed over your bud. 

You watched McCree tense, hips jutting forward as he tugged hard on his length, a mixture of curses and grunts spilling from his lips as strings of white spilled from his cock. 

Your climax followed, gripping hard onto the armrest with your free hand, your mouth open in a silent cry as the wave passed through your body. 

McCree’s belly was painted with his come, dripping into the ridges of his tensing abs. You needed to taste it, feel it in your mouth, and you nearly tumbled off the chair, falling to your knees in front of him. You dipped your fingertips into his seed, bringing them to your lips and greedily sucking them clean. His taste was addictive, and you leaned in, dragging your tongue over his skin, your palms on his thighs for balance. 

“Jesus, darlin’,” you heard him say in disbelief, his hands quickly working to keep your hair from falling into his release. You licked McCree clean, even pulling the head of his cock between your lips to make sure you didn’t miss a single drop. You felt his grip on your hair tighten for a brief moment before relaxing, and you wiped your mouth on the back of your hand, still glistening with your own release. Jesse grabbed it, pulling your fingers into his mouth to get even a sample of your taste. 

_Fuck, what am I doing?_ you thought, it finally hitting you that you’d just swallowed McCree’s come, and he had his tongue swirling between your slick-coated fingers and he was still hard and you could feel the heat coming off of his cock and you wanted it inside you _bad_. You stood quickly, your fingers popping out of his mouth and you turned to leave, wishing you could forget what had just transpired. 

“Hey-“ Jesse said, grabbing you around the waist- “Hey, [Y/N], wait... the hell do you think you’re going, sweet thing?”

“I’m sorry, Jesse, this was a... a bad fucking idea, I’m _so_ sorry,” you mumbled, trying to wiggle out of his grasp, but the cowboy was strong and your effort wasted. 

Jesse laughed, and you felt him kiss your neck, licking and sucking until he got to the shell of your ear. You bit your lip to stop a moan, but it forced its way out when you felt him nibble at your earlobe. “This was the best fuckin’ idea we’ve ever had,” he whispered, pressing himself against your ass, his still hard cock poking you. 

He turned you around, placing a gentle hand on your cheek before giving you a fiery kiss. You moaned into his mouth, feeling his tongue press against yours. His damp hair brushed against your cheeks, and you gratefully inhaled the sharp, minty scent of him. You grabbed a handful of his ass, desperately pressing your hips together as the heat between you grew. 

“ _Fuck_ , do I want you, Jesse,” you said against his lips before sucking the bottom one between your teeth and biting. Jesse grunted, paying you back with a few nips of his own, his hands pushing up your shirt to caress your warm skin. 

“Get on the bed, darlin’....” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on:  
> Tumblr: [copper-wasp](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [copper_wasp_](https://twitter.com/copper_wasp_)  
> 


End file.
